Oneshot : Birthday Surprises
by PureBlackRaven
Summary: A youngster leaning against the wall with a cloak to protect himself from the cold grinned as he took out his cell phone. ‘ Five more minutes to midnight Rin, what will you do ?’ KaiOC. Dedicated to MazdaKitsune. Happy Belated Birthday !


Okay, you guys might be thinking WTH is going on here ? Why won't PBR just update another chap of FFL sequel ? B-U-T !!!! See that B-U-T there in capital letters ? Yeah, the 'but' word, I hope you guys understand. Like the summary said, a birthday present for MK ( MazdaKitsune, don't mind if I call you that right ? ). Happy belated birthday !!!! I hope this will make a good present for you. Enjoy !!! Oh yeah, and don't mind if I use Ryorin right ? I hope you don't ...

Summary : Oneshot. A youngster dressed in a black shirt and blue baggy pants with a beige cloak to protect himself from the cold grinned as he took out his cell phone. ' Five more minutes to midnight Rin, what will you do ?' KaiOC. Dedicated MazdaKitsune, Happy Belated Birthday.

* * *

**Oneshot : Birthday Surprises**

A girl with black hair smiled broadly, as she danced swiftly and silently in her own room. Her name was Ryorin Kamaitachi, and she was about to turn 17 tomorrow. Tomorrow was her day, her 17th Birthday, and she couldn't wait for it to come. She had always dreamed of becoming seventeen, since she would be a step closer on becoming an adult. Her thoughts drifted to a certain dual-haired Russian as she flopped onto her bed, giggling madly to herself. Kai Hiwatari, captain of The Bladebreakers and G-Revolutions ( Okay, I'm not sure about this but just think of it as something that was made-up ) and a Genius in the Beyblading World.

Ryorin had always admired the Russian Blader. Tall, good-looking and funny; well, in a way. Despite the fact that she had always quarreled with Mariah over Ray, deep down in her heart, she was longing for Kai to accept her into the team. He was always hiding his thoughts from the gang, especially her. But Ryorin always kept a positive mind that he would one day open up to her.

' I wonder if he knows my birthday …If he knows, what will he do ?' she thought, guessing what actions will the Russian take. Just then, she heard a loud 'bump' coming from downstairs.

" What the hell ?!" Ryorin thought as she jumped out of bed and ran down two flights of stairs and into the hall.

She was shocked when she saw the Bladebreakers packing all their clothes and grabbing their bags from the closet. Ray's was neat and done, Max's was filled with candy with sweet-wrappers sticking out, and Kenny had one big bag in front of him. Ryorin guessed he brought his whole computer and a lifetime's supply of clothes with him. Tyson on the other hand, was completely messed up. He had food sprawled all over the floor with clothes messily folded. But there was another Bladebreaker missing, and that blader just happened to be Kai.

" Guys, what's with the bags and stuff ? And where's Kai ?" Ryorin blinked.

" Well … we sorta forgot to tell you that we're leaving Tokyo to Osaka for a day." Ray said, looking away.

" Yeah, but don't worry, we'll be back by tomorrow afternoon." Max assured her quickly.

" And besides, Hilary's coming to stay with you later." Kenny added.

" Where's Kai ?" The black haired girl asked anxiously.

" Kai, well … You see Ryorin, he said he had some business to finish so he went first." Kenny explained as the others nodded.

" But then what about me ? What will I do here ?" she questioned again.

" Hilary will keep you companied. We gotta go now Rin, see ya tomorrow afternoon !!!" Tyson said quickly as he ran out of the dojo, along with the others.

" We'll give you a call when we reach there !!!" Max smiled before closed.

" But-" Ryorin was cut off by The BBA Bus's loud engine as it faded away slowly.

" But what about my birthday ?"

-

Ring !!! Ring !!!

The house phone rang, echoing itself in the empty corridors and Ryorin picked up the phone half-heartedly. She wasn't in the mood for answering calls.

" Granger residence, may I help you ?"

" Err … Is Ryorin Kamaitachi in ?" Hilary's voice asked from the other side.

" Speaking." Ryorin mumbled dully.

" Rin !!! It's Hilary here. I'm afraid I can't come today, mum says I can't go. Sorry." She apologized.

" It's okay. I understand." Ryorin smiled sadly.

" I'm really sorry Rin, I wish I could sneak out but mum and dad are keeping a close watch on me. So, I can't." Hilary sighed on the other side as Rin grinned.

" Bad luck for you then, bye !!!" she chuckled lightly.

" Yeah, bye !!!"

Ryorin sighed as she hung up. Was it that difficult for them to celebrate her birthday with her ? Or did they forget the fact that she was turning 17 tomorrow ? The Bladebreakers already had turned into 17, and her birthday was the last to come.

" Life is so unfair." She mumbled, sitting in the couch as she switched on the television. Minutes passed by like water and soon, she drifted of to sleep.

( Dreams )

Ryorin opened her eyes as she rubbed them, yawning. Suddenly, a voice startled her as she jumped.

" Rin." A husky voice called her name as she turned around, only to face Kai.

" Kai !!!!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed. " Weren't you in Osaka ?! Why are you here ?!"

" I didn't go. It was just some stupid meeting with some annoying reporters. Besides, I like staying with you." He grinned as Ryorin blinked.

' Oh my gawd … Kai just said that !!!!' she thought, open-mouthed. She couldn't believe what he said !!! The great, stoic and cold Kai Hiwatari, smiling ?! She blinked and shook her head mentally. ' No, it can't be ! Kai won't say such stupid, illogical stuff, he just wouldn't !!!' she thought, flabbergasted. Suddenly, Ryorin felt herself being pulled into a hug by Kai tightly. Ryorin gasped silently, surprised by the Russian's actions. ' Tell me this is a dream …' she thought.

" K-Kai …" she said softly.

" Rin …" he mumbled, his expression hidden under his slate bangs.

Just when Ryorin believed all these were true, the blunette's breathing suddenly became rapid and rough. He was shaking, suddenly, and terribly.

" Kai !!!! KAI !!!!"

" Rin … Rin …" was all Kai mumbled. The Russian's eyes were now bloodshot, paled-face, and his teeth were beginning to sharpen now. " Rin … Blood … I want …your blood !!!" he gasped as his teeth dug deep into her skin as she yelped in pain.

" Kai !!!! What the hell is wrong with you ?! Kai !!! KAI !!!! AAHHHH !!!!!!"

( End of Dream )

Ryorin bolted up as if lightning struck her, panting heavily. She scanned her surroundings briefly. It was dark, the moon was out and the TV screen was barring. She had dozed off without noticing it herself. She checked her watch and realized it was already 11 PM. She had slept for so long !!!! Feeling tired, she sighed and went upstairs into her room. She took a quick shower, washed and her face, brushed her teeth, and jumped into bed. She tried to sleep desperately but she couldn't. Her thoughts kept lingering on the nightmare she had just now.

She knew it was just a dream, and dreams weren't real. And so were vampires. Kai wouldn't get turned into a vampire just because he went to Osaka. She winced when she imagined the looks of Kai if he was a vampire. Besides, vampires weren't real, even if there was a book called 'Dracula'.

" Kai … I wonder what's he doing now …" she mumbled.

( In the middle of nowhere –just kidding- )

A youngster dressed in a black shirt and blue baggy pants with a beige cloak to protect himself from the cold grinned as he took out his cell phone.

' Five more minutes to midnight Rin, what will you do ?'

( Back to the dojo, Ryorin's POV )

I tossed and turned in bed, but I still couldn't sleep. I wonder why. Since just know, my whole mind had been thinking of Kai. Would he know what tomorrow would be ? Does he know my Birthday ? I didn't mean to be selfish or what but I wished everyone was here. Being in the creepy dojo after having a nightmare was scary. I didn't want to think about what would happen if I didn't learn martial arts and was left in the house alone. It gave me the goosebumps.

I grabbed my phone to check the time. Two more minutes to midnight, two more minutes until I really become 17. But there wasn't even a single soul here to accompany me to go through this exciting moment. The person I wanted wasn't here. I also wanted the whole team to be here, celebrating with me. Did they really forget ? Was I that unimportant ? What was I to them ? 10, 9, 8, … I wanted Kai, I loved him, but I was too chicken to tell him. Three, two, one.

Midnight. I was seventeen, finally. But in a quiet and lonely way. Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

_Beep. Beep. _

My phone rang softly as I glanced at the screen. It was an unknown number. I was afraid but I hit the answer button and took a deep breath. Here goes …

" Rin," A husky voice greeted from the other side. " Congratulations on turning into 17."

Tears stung in my eyes as I blinked them back. " K-Kai, thanks." I said hoarsely. " Where are you ?"

" Someplace near you." He grinned.

" Where ?!" I jumped out of bed and looked around. Nobody was here except for me. He must be outside the house !!!!

I ran to the door and opened it as fast as lightning, wanting to see him. My wish came true, when I opened the door, he was there, panting slightly. Tears that I kept a few minutes ago rolled out of my eyes, wetting my cheeks. The pale and pained face of his in my dream came flashing back as I dropped my cell phone onto the floor.

" Thank god I was on time." He grinned as I wiped my tears away.

My body lost control of itself suddenly and hugged the Russian standing in front of me tightly. I didn't care if he would freak out or not.

" R-Rin !!!"

" Shut up !!! You don't know how worried I was !!!! Going there earlier before the others. And I didn't even get to see you one bit !!" I sniffed, but ending up crying softly in his arms.

" Actually, we didn't go." He said, rocking me slowly in his arms as I looked up at him. " The flight was cancelled due to a rainstorm along the way and the interview was postponed. I don't think we're gonna have another one anyway." He smiled a genuine smile at me as our eyes met.

Slowly, he bent lower, his lips met with mine as we shared a gentle kiss. His arms wrapped around mine as he pulled me closer towards himself. When we broke up, we just hugged each other tightly, not willing to let go. But something just had to interrupt us.

" YES !!!!! I CAUGHT IT !!! KAI'S FIRST KISS TOWARDS A GIRL !!!! They'll pay me big money just to see this." A grinning Tyson jumped out from a corner as I jumped, my face beetroot red.

" Tyson !!" I exclaimed, wiping away tears that were on my face.

" Not just me, but the others are here too. They're getting the bags while I, Tyson Granger, world Beyblading Champion and Best Photographer, was catching this on video." He sniggered.

" TYSON !!!!! COME DOWN AND GET YOUR LUGGAGE NOW !!!!" Hilary's voice hollered through the corridors, bouncing back as Tyson winced.

" Alright already Hilary !!!! Sheesh you're an annoying witch !" he grumbled, running down the stairs, leaving the both of us alone again.

" Now, where were we ?" he asked, a slight hint in his voice as I grinned.

" No idea … Maybe we can start over again." I grinned as he reached out to taste my lips again.

* * *

We-ll, I tried my best to write this but I still think something's not right. But please excuse me for that since it's late midnight now. I gotta go to sleep now or I won't last long for tomorrow's school. For Australians who are having their big holidays now, all I can say is that ... YOU GUYS ARE SO LUCKY !!!!!! T.T 


End file.
